The Chosen Two
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Faith and Xander's babies go missing right when Buffy watches them who is behind it?
1. The Begining of the Story: Faith's POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing Joss is God.

Faith's POV

_**If it wasn't for Buffy I would be in **__My__** house all comfy on **__My__** couch with Robin's head mounted on the wall…What he slept a whore, and not just any whore, my aunt after he asked me to marry him. Thank God I didn't say yes, who would after a year? Anyway back to the point of why I'm here in front of the G-Man and the rest of the Scoobies minus X. After all this whole meeting is about Emily and Tyler, odd how 2 mouth old twins can be so important that a big consul has to call a meeting just because Emily's sort of a slayer and Tyler has red eyes, I mean they're not demons just different.**_

"Faith does this have any point to the topic we are discussing?" G asked all huffy and English.

"Yeah it does." I reply with a smirk.

"Then skip to the point where they come in."

"No I'm not skipping 7 mouths."

"Fine they just give us the just of them." Willow who already knows the story due to the fact that she was the first one Xander called after we found out.

"Fine then were was I?" I replied trying to figure out the answer to my own question.

"Oh right."

**It all started after I blew up Robin's million dollar car. Buffy and Xander thought that I might hurt him (and I would) so I was sent to stay with Xander**.

"Faith we already know this, God you're getting worse then Andrew when it comes to telling what happened." B bitched "Now get to the point!"

A/N: The nexy chapters will be longer


	2. The Making Of A Baby

Disclaimer: I own nothing Joss is God.

A/N: This a AU

**Chapter two**

_**It all started like this, it was a night like any other me and Xand were sitting around playing a drinking game since there wasn't anything to do or anything good on so anyway, we were watching **_**Friends **_**and every time **_**Courteney Cox **_** comes on with is funny because it's the best of Monica, a episode of that I can't remember what happened after that to good but I know there was sex and cream chesses, because we woke up naked, sweaty with some cream chesses on us, plus it was winter it in the winter then some lame-ass stuff that Buffy finds fun and Bam!**_

Third POV  
"Uh Xander come here." Faith called from the bathroom holding a stick of some kind in her hands.

"Why?" Xander asked he had just got comfy on the couch.

"Xander just come here now." Faith sounded panicked, so Xander rushed to the bathroom where she was. "W-what is it?"

"I'm pregnant…"

"What, how?"

"Well you when a man and a women-"

"I know that but how? Who's that Dad?"

"You." Faith said looking down.

Xander suddenly felt light head. "I think I need to lie down." Faith nodded knowing that it was a lot to take in and she wasn't sure what she'd do.

A Half Hour Later

"I'm going to be a Dad?" Xander asked Faith for the millionth time since he woke up.

"Yes." Faith answer

Xander picked up the phone and dial a long-distance number. "Willow? I'm having a baby!" He said excitedly on the phone to the witch.

"No you're not I am!" Faith hissed.

"_Anyways Willow you're going to be an aunt."_

"_WHAT! REALLY OH MY GOD I have to go buy things that you wouldn't let them have and OH MY GOD!" Willow squealed into the phone._

Faith took the phone form Xander. "Willow calm down I'm not even sure if I'm keeping them." Faith saw Xander's face fall and she heard the sadness in Willow's sigh. "But I'm not sure I won't…"

Xander gave her a toothy grin and Willow was telling Kennedy that they were going to be aunts.

"Now for Buffy." Faith passed the phone back to Xander and sighed. "Do we have to tell her, what if she goes nuts again and tries to kill them?" Faith voice full of worry.

"Faith a demon stung her and besides Dawn's lived with her all her life and she's okay." Xander pointed out.

"There is nothing normal about Dawn she the firkin poster child for ADD."

"And you're the one for ADHD."

"Damn straight."

Xander dialed Buffy's number and waited getting the answering machine.

"Well she's out."

"Good let's not call back."

Xander rolled his eyes at Faith. "You're going to have to let go of the grudge sooner or later Faith."

"And I will when she lets me apologizes, even if she wont."

"Give her time, you did hold her Family at knife point and take her body, not to mention almost killed me and Willow." Xander wrapped his arms around Faith from behind holding her close. "We'll get though this, I promise Faith, and if Buffy says anything then she won't be able to see him."

"Him? What makes you think we're having a boy?"

"Nothing just a guess Faith."

"What's if it's a girl? Will you care?"

"No not as long as if she's a slayer no patrol until homework's done." Faith laughed at that.

"Agreed."

After calling everyone and getting a close response to Willow's Faith and Xander both collapse on the couch.

"Xander let's get the fuck out of Afric."

"Agreed Faith."


	3. T T Twins?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: thanks for the review the more reviews that faster the update

**T-T-Twins? **

Faith was awaken by the sound of a phone ringing. She picked it up only to make it shut up.

"Faith? Xander? Hello?" Dawn voice was heard over the phone.

"Mmm here Dawn." Faith mumbled.

"Is it true?"

"Yes Dawn it is Santa isn't real." Faith rolled her eyes.

"No about you being pregnant?" She squealed which made Faith wince.

"Yes it is…wait how did you know?"

"Willow called."

"Damn it does Buffy know yet?"

"No Willow just called a few minutes ago. Unless she called Buffy at Central."

"And what's her number there"

"Area code and everything?"

"Of course"

"1-908-754-7639"

"Thanks bye." Faith hung up leaving an unhappy Dawn on the other end. Faith quickly dialed Buffy at work.

"Hello Buffy Queen of the Slayer's office May the force be with you." A male voice went though the phone Faith reconiged as Andrew's.

"Put her royalness on the phone Andy."

"Oh hey Faith sorry bout things with you and Robin really thought it would work out, say how's Xander he there?"

"Yes he's asleep and no I wont wake him just so you can jack off to his voice."

"I-I-I Here's Buffy." Andrew patched Faith to Buffy.

"What did I do to earn this pleaureable call Faith?"

"Did you get a call from Willow or Dawn yet?"

"No why?"

"Okay me and Xander are having a baby…"

"Really that's nice I didn't know you two were, oh wait I forgot who I was talking to."

"Hey I've been in relationships and did better then you do at least all my exes were alive and still are and didn't get married after they left."

"Put Xander on."

"He's asleep."

"Wake him."

"No he's across town."

"Why?"

"I kept waking him to get me something to eat and he rented a hotel room so he could finally sleep."

"Wow you really know how to keep em don't ya?"

"You're one to talk."

"When he wakes up and comes back tell him I said cognates."

"Fine." Faith hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hang in there the head's crowning." The doctor said calmly. "One more push should do it." Xander looked big mistake.

"Oh My god what's that."

"That's the head of your child Sir."

"Oh." Xander went to sit next to Faith's bed; Faith quickly took his hand and squeezed it.

"Ah Sweetie I already have to deal with losing one eye. I'd like to keep this hand when it's out."

"Sorry but kinda squeezing a kid of me." She panted

"Deep breaths now." The nurse said.

"Oh keep it down bitch trying not to pass out here." Faith picked up the ice cubes that were on the table by her head she had no clue why they were they there but it was fun pelting the nurse with then.

"Miss please clams down." The second doctor said removing everything that was in reach of Faith's hands.

"I am clam don't tell me to clam down until it's you in this position." Since t was a male doctor Faith highly doubted it.

"One last push and its out." The first doc said and Faith gave it throwing her head back agents the pillow. She heard crying and gave a sigh of relive as a nurse took it to get cleaned up.

"Now for the other one." The first doctor said

"Other one?" Faith and Xander croaked.

"Yes you're having twins."

"Oh so more pushing?" Xander asked

"Yes one right now would be lovely Miss." Faith pushed squeezing Xander's hand hard.

"What was the first one you never said." Xander asked then heard the nurse scream. "Demon, Demon child look at the read eyes."

The second nurse told the first one to go help someone with something and took the child to Xander, Faith busy with pushing and cursing.

"It's a boy Sir, um names?" The nurse asked handing the baby to Xander.

"Uh I should wait for Faith to um name our son."

"Yes wait for your wife."

"She's not my wife."

"Sorry girlfriend"

"Not girlfriend just friend."

"Ah friend drinking game?" the nurse asked.

"Yes."

"One last push and the heads out." The doctors said and then crying was heard. "It's a girl."

After she was cleaned off the nurse handed Faith her daughter.

"Now names?"

"Tyler Liam Lehane." Faith said

"Emily Diana Anya Lehane." The nurse wrote them down as Xander smiled he was glad that Faith put Anya in Emily name and he knew what Liam was for and know how much it meant to Faith but he had no idea who Diana was.

"He has red eyes." Xander pointed out.

"Huh he does so?" Faith asked right before she started to feed Tyler.

"No so but how do you think others are goanna react to it?"

"We'll deal so, hey maybe Will can do like a spell so only people who know what's out there can see his real eyes."

"Or hey home schooling very big nowadays."

"Xander we're not going to make he thinks he has to be ashamed of who he really is."

"I know faith but really he's goanna be an outcast."

"No if I can help it." She handed Tyler to Xander once she was done and took Emily and started to feed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith and Xander could finally bring the twins home today Willow and Kennedy were flying in today Willow had to see her niece and nephew as soon as she could so she could start spoiling them.

"Oh my god they're gorgeous Faith." Willow said holding them in her arms.

"She has your hair Faith, I mean in only a few days and already full heads of hair that's amazing." Kennedy said playing with Emily who just looked at her and blew some spit bubbles.

"You guys can't stay out here you gotta come live with us." Willow played as Tyler smiled at her.

"But other would see Will." Xander added.

"See what? How amazing your kids are?" Willow was socked that Xander wanted to keep them hidden

"No Tyler's red eyes and thanks to spell you cast Emily's a slayer."

"What makes you think that Xand?" Faith asked

"When she grabbed my finger it was tighter then Willow could. As tight as only a slayer could."

"So what she's a slayer just like her mommy." Kennedy smiled.

"So? Slayer equals early death and let's not forget the whole Bringers still out there killing the baby slayers."

"Only because they don't know how to handle their new strength."

"No it's because what we did fucked everything thing up we destroyed the lives of those girls of the ones who wouldn't be picked who could've had normal lives."

"Right course it wasn't like we only did it to save the world or nothing we just wanted to fuck up lives." Willow defended covering Emily's ears when she swore.

Xander was about to retaliate when the sound of her kids crying made him leave the topic all together.

"You know it's been a long day and Emmy and Tie are tired h Willow can you help me get them ready for bed?" Faith asked trying to get rid of the tension in the room.

"Yeah Faith I'd love to what do you need with?" Willow asked.

"What are you good at?"

"Common sweetie." Willow said to Tyler taking him from Kennedy. Once Faith, Willow and the twins were in their room Faith and Willow stared to undress them and changing them.

"If you were to tell me three years ago that I'd save the world, hook up with a high school principal got cheated on by him and end up getting pregnant with X's kids I'd said you were crazy."

"Yet here we all are."

"I know it's amazing."

"There we go all ready for bed." Willow smiled at Tyler. "Um Faith I know you named them for special reasons like how Liam was Angel's name before he as sired and An ya but um who's the rest?"

"Tyler was the name of my oldest bro Emily was my sis's name and Diana was my first watcher's name."

"Oh w-what happened to your sibs?" Willow asked.

"Tyler was stabbed by my mom's dealer and Emily died of Aida which she got from the sane dealer."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I made sure that he paid for what he did."

"Faith you didn't kill him did you?"

"No, well he died shortly after but I left him alive, I just beat him, over and over." Faith smiled as she kissed Emily goodnight and tucked her in, Willow did he same with Tyler.

"Now let's go see what X and K are doing."


	4. AN

A/N: I have a lot of projects due very close together and haven't, have time to update, or write. So sorry I will work on updating as soon as I can

-XxXxXxIce PrincessXxXxXx


	5. The Highs of Parent Hood

A/N It's has been very hectic lately and I wrote some of this after a test so yeah went though everything that could happen to

**A/N** It's has been very hectic lately and I wrote some of this after a test so yeah went though everything that could happen to a 14 year old sexually confused girl. Please review really not feeling loved if you have a comment or suggestion about what you think should happen next then please feel free to message and or say it in a review, now that that's all over back to the story.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but Emily and Tyler the rest belong to the all mighty God Joss Whedon and the other people who put Buffy on the air.

**The Highs of Parent Hood **

Faith wondered if Buffy would come down to see Xander and _his_ kids, they were hers as well but she knew Buffy wouldn't see them for that reason alone not yet anyways. _'I get it 'cause they're mine too but it would mean the world to Xander if she did.' _She glanced down at the baby monitor then at her stomach which still shown the fact that two kids were in there and they didn't take all the weight with them. "Then again maybe Buffy could stay away until this is gone." She grabbed the fat in her hand and felt disgusted. "I'm a fucking Cow." She yelled not meaning to on a count of the twins were napping and had just went down for good. "Please don't wake up please don't wake up." She begged the babies, alas her begs were unheard thou crying of two cranky 5 month olds could. "I'm coming, Mommy's coming." She sighed and made her way to the nursery. She was half way to the room when the door bell rang. "Well Xander does want them to self soothe, even if it is only a fancy word for neglect." She went to the door stake in hand and opened the door.

"Well hi there Faith, long time no see, Connor still can't stop saying how great you are for killing The Beast." Cordelia said busting in the door. "Willow called all excited bout be coming a aunt and well I just had to come down and see the little angels and make sure they aren't in the kinda clothes you or Xander wear, 'cause well hell someone with fashion taste has to dress them well." She smiled and heard the crying. "You know when they cry it is normally because they need you." She went into the room following the cries.

"Xander wants them to self soothe." Faith called out shutting the door, but not hearing the grunt from the other side of it.

"That is no way to raise a child, where is the proud father anyway Faith?" Cordelia had both Emily and Tyler in her arms and it seemed that both had a goofy grin on their faces, if babies could grin that is.

"He had to go meet with some watcher guy to discuss his pay." Xander was a watcher now and was being paid as so, but Faith was still broke and there was no pay for slayers, only _Buffy. _

The front door opened and the sound of heavy boxes could be heard placed on the hardwood floor.

"Who the hell is that?" Faith asked going with her stake held semi-tightly in her hand. The way the house was built was you could only see the main porch from the doorway of the porch. Faith slowly approached the porch and saw a big forehead, broody, vampire stood there with boxes and boxes of baby things around his feet.

"Angel?!" Faith was surprised and excited.

"Yeah um, Connor is here too, he wanted to be here when his baby toys and clothes were passed to the next champion to a champion." He smiled which made Faith giggle.

"I won't tell people you smiled if you don't say I giggled." I said not knowing where the giggle came from.

"Deal." They shook on it and Faith helped him move all the boxes out and into the nursery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Faith what are their full names." Cordelia was taking it upon herself to know everything about the twins. No one including Connor, Lorne, Gunn and Fred all didn't seem to notice Tyler's red eyes.

"Fine then if you really want to know. Emily Diana Anya Lehane and Tyler Liam Lehane."

"Aw Liam Faith you softie." Cordelia cooed.

"So do all the names have meaning or is Angel special?"

"No they all do, I figured Xander would be pissed if they didn't have one name that he wanted." Faith explained.

"So he's fine with my name being in his son's name and not his own?" Angel asked.

"Why do men always think they have a say in anything to do with their kids?" Faith asked Cordelia.

"I know their part is done and over with we only need them to get up late a night when we want to sleep." Both women laughed and Emily did too.

"Aw see Mommy don't raise no fool." Faith laughed hugging Emily into closely. "So anything crazy happen since I left L.A. Angel?"

"Well not really I mean I'm head of a law firm" He replied glad the topic had changed.

"Didn't know you were into law well besides…" Faith trailed off hearing the door open.

"Faith do you know why there's a really nice car in our driveway…" Xander saw Angel, Cordelia and Connor and froze. "Why is _he_ here?" He pointed at Angel.

"They came by to see the twins, Xander." Faith glared. She hated it when Xander forgot that she had friends that weren't his.

"Well you saw no go before you get friendly with their necks." Xander held the door open. "And the sun is coming up soon big plus." Angel had gotten up but had no intention and leaving not yet anyways.

"Xander I'm here to see Faith, I owe her for my soul and we're close you know that. I'm not evil, and I had a kid and took care of him." He indicated to Connor.

"Yeah, we just came to visit, and play with them." Connor said standing up and stuck his hand out to shake with Xander's. "I'm Connor…Angel's son please don't hold that agents me." He smiled as Xander took his hand.

"Cordy, could you please come back another time, we're trying to pack everything up, you and Connor can come back tomorrow." Xander spent all day training slayers and was in no mood for entertaining, and since it was a Friday and he had tomorrow off he would happily catch up with her and get to know Connor more.

"Oh, um alright then Xander we'll come by tomorrow. See you then. It was nice seeing you again Faith." Cordelia hugged Faith and handed the child from her arms to Faith's.

"Yeah Faith, nothing will be able to keep us away…you know unless the world ends and we die trying to save it, then we'll be all sad 'cause we didn't spend enough time with the twins." Connor babbled.

Faith laughed and nodded. "Connor, you truly act like a regular teen, it's not your fault it was bond to happen some time or another." He just laughed.

"Um, before I can leave um, Faith do you a blanket or cloak…" Angle asked feeling out of place.

"Yeah sure…though I think it might have Tigger on it." She said going to get it.

"I don't mind." Faith came back with a king size blanket with Tigger all over it. She handed to him and Angel thanked her. He ran to the car and jumped in the trunk. Cordelia was driving while Connor was fiddling with the radio.

"Yup, just a normal family." Faith looked at Xander. "You are so lucky I gave up killing people." She said taking the twins to her room.


	6. All Good Things Must Come to an End

All Goods Things Must Come to an End

**All Goods Things Must Come to an End**

Xander helped move everything into the movie truck. Faith had the babies all ready to go in the car.

"Faith where's your passport?" Xander said looking at their plane tickets.

"Um, I have it, how long is the lay over in Rome anyways?"

"Oh, um, the thing about that is…well, it's not a stop over." Xander said not sure what Faith would say.

"Xander we are not fucking living there." Faith did try to keep her voice down not wanting to wake the babies but she was not going to move to Rome.

"Only for awhile, Giles is trying to get you back in the US without you going to jail so, we need a place to live before then." He quickly explained getting into the drivers seat.

"Fine but do not expect me to get along with Barbie and Skipper." Faith got in the passenger side. Glancing back at the sleep twins, she'll feed them once they got to the airport.

Buffy was pacing in her office. Dawn was sitting in the big comfy leather chair that Buffy normally sat at.

"Buffy clam down, I mean Xander even said it's only until they can get Faith back in the country." Dawn told her sister.

"Still, I mean I want to see the babies, Willow said they were adorable but what if Faith wont let me near them?" Buffy was panicked.

"They are Xander's kids too Buf. I'm sure he'll make her." Dawn reassured her.

"You think she'll care, and who knows how Xander will act. I mean last time they had sex whenever someone said her name his eye twitched. Now he'll probably do whatever she says." Willow walked in the room looking at Buffy pacing and Dawn spinning in the big comfy chair.

"Buffy, to be fair Xander didn't know how wonder…what he and Faith did could be." Willow said not wanting to say that Faith and Xander had sex.

"I know they had sex, I knew before all of you did…" Dawn trailed off she wasn't suppose to tell anyone.

"What do you mean you knew before we did?" Buffy stopped in her tracks looking at Dawn.

"Uh, well, um…" Dawn didn't want to know what Faith would do if she found out that Dawn told.

"Faith, snuck into the house after, and asked me if you and Xander ever banged. I told her I didn't know what she was talking about, so she took my skipper and ken doll and showed and explained to me…very detailed." Dawn shudder as she remembered it all.

Buffy looked at Willow who shared the same look.

"Faith is so dead." Buffy said

"She's not gonna be able to have a dirty thought for a year…no two years." Willow was thinking of that spell.

"Don't be mean guys, I mean we all know what Faith was like. So no mean spells or killing, she has kids she needs to be there for now." Dawn hated being the responsible one.

"Fine." Both women sulked crossing their arms.

"Good now go find that apartment Xander rented." Dawn pointed to the door and Buffy and Willow left dragging their feet with them. Buffy was at the lobby of the building when it hit her that, she was the boss no Dawn.

Faith held Emily, who always wanted Faith. While Tyler sat in Xander's lap. The plane was taking off soon. Faith closed her eyes, she hated flying. Emily started to cry sensing Faith's fear.

"No, Sweetie, shh Mommy's okay see, this is just like a big ride, only no safety line." She said more for herself then Emily.

Tyler was laughing and smiling in Xander's lap. "Yeah, I know how excited you are buddy." Xander told him. The boys were sitting a few rows back from Faith and Emily.

A/N The next chapter will take place in Rome a few months after Faith and Xander first moved there.


	7. Babysitting booboos

Faith was overlooking her apartment; the twins were fast asleep in their room. She glanced at the clock. Dawn and Buffy were supposed to be watching them while she went to dinner with Roger, the very hot guy who helped train the newbies.

Faith checked the time. Half an hour to get ready. She took a deep breath, checked on the twins then went to her closet.

Buffy and Dawn were on their way to Faith's. Xander was suppose to have to twins that night but he, Willow and Kennedy were called on a mission last minute, so Faith had no choice but to ask Buffy and Dawn. It was the first time they would be alone with the twins. They had to be buzzed into the building, so Dawn hit the button that was next to their apartment.

They began their walk up the stairs. Buffy was excited to finally have a night with the twins. Every time Faith and Xander needed a break they got Willow to watch them, not her. She didn't understand why Faith didn't want Buffy to be alone with them. It's like you almost kill a person once and they don't trust you.

Dawn reached the door first and knocked. Buffy was itching to spoil them. She had fifty things with her for them. It only took Faith a few minutes to answer the door. Her hair was half straightened and her makeup was only on one eye.

"Great, you're both here. They're asleep in their room. Whatever you do don't wake them. Emily is sick she has an infection somewhere, the doctors don't know where. And Tyler is just plain cranky if he doesn't get enough sleep." Faith explained heading back in her room to finish getting ready.

"Em's medicine is on the counter, give it to her at ten. If Ty wakes up then just give him his bottle and he should go back to sleep. If not just play with him until he wears out, that won't work with Em, it hardly works for Ty." Faith came out wearing black leather pants and a t shirt with some words written in what is suppose to be blood.

"The concert shouldn't be to long." She explained and looked at the clock then a buzz ran through the apartment. Faith went into the twins room said that she loved them and would be back soon and to give aunt Buffy hell. She quickly made her way out of the door, not having Roger come up.

X²S~ÀûX²S~ÀûX²S~Àû

Buffy was wishing that the babies would wake up. She wanted to play with them. Of course she knew that you can't wake them up yourself, and she knew Dawn wouldn't do it for her either.

"Buffy it's almost ten, we should go pick up Emily." Dawn said from her spot in the comfy chair.

"Finally. Dawn go get it while I go get Emily." Buffy grinned.

_'I finally get to pick that child up. I want to see just how strong this girl is.' _Buffy thought as she walked into the twins' room.

Tyler was lying sideways in the crib, while Emily was upside down with a foot in Tyler's arm. Buffy scooped Emily up in her arms and awed when Emily went to cuddle into Buffy's shoulder. Tyler shifted as if he felt his sister's presence missing.

Buffy brought Emily out to the kitchen and the light seemed to have woken her up fully. Her doe eyes were scanning the room and landed on the medicine that was n Dawn's hands. She was fighting Buffy, moving around trying her best to get away.

"Faith should've told us that Emily hates taking her medicine." Buffy said holding the baby tightly in her arms and sitting down in the nearest chair so she wouldn't lose her balance.

"You think? Okay I'll give it to her, you hold her down." Dawn instructed just as Emily punched Buffy in the face.

"Yeah, she is a slayer." Buffy said wondering when Dawn would hurry up.

"There now, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Dawn asked tossing the dirty medicine squirted in the sink. She glanced at Buffy and Emily, Emily was yawning and squirming while Buffy was just smiling like an idiot.

"Buffy let's put her back to bed now, it looks like she's tired." Dawn picked Emily up and the baby went to her without a fuss.

"But she's awake, why don't we play with her for awhile?" Buffy suggested, making a move to take the child from Dawn.

"Buffy, no. She's six months old, we are letting her sleep." Dawn took the girl back to her crib. Emily grabbed a handful of Dawn's hair. Dawn gently laid Emily down and tried to get her hair back from the baby. After prying her hair free she left the room.

X²S~ÀûX²S~ÀûX²S~Àû

It was after midnight and Dawn was flipping through the channels while Buffy tried to figure out what could possibly be good on TV now. Out of nowhere the whole apartment shook. Buffy ran straight for the twin's room only to see a multicolored portal where the cribs was. A note was on the ground as the portal closed. Buffy picked up the note and her face hardened.

_**Chose carefully who you cross, Faith.**_

Buffy reread the note, knowing full well she would take the blame. She tried her hardest to get to them as soon as she felt the ground shake. She knew that Faith and Xander would hate her now. She sighed.

A/N: That's it, next chapter takes place two months earlier and Xander and Faith will of course be in deep depression.


	8. New Stars?

A/N: This takes place three months after the last chapter. Anything that seems like it was planed like the show name is.

Dawn wanted to cheer Xander and Faith up. She knew that they had every right to be depressed but Willow was trying her hardest to find out where they went to. Dawn walked over to the couch. Buffy had them move in with them just incase they tried to do something stupid.

"Hey, guys theres a new show coming on tv, it's called Muffy: Slayer of Vampires. I think we should watch it to see if they have anything right, we'd get a laugh out of it." Dawn told them sitting on the only chair that didn't have a imprint on it. Xander was lying down on the couch with a look on his face of sheer remorse and he clearly needed to shave. Faith was lying on the loveseat no doubt curled up because only Buffy could lie down and not need to curl up in it. Her hair was a messy, she had no make up on and lying on the floor between were around forty bottles of a variety beer and liquor.

Dawn didn't wait for the reply as she picked up the remote and changed the channel to Fox. The theme song began it was an electric guitar with distortion. It showed clips of the shows to come, the first girl had long wavy brown hair. In the first clip she was wearing black skinnies with a open black zip up hoodie and a red tank top under that, she seems to be fighting something, more then likely a vampire from the title over the clip was the name of the actress Emily McDonald. The second person was a male with dirty blonde hair that looked as if he was going for the emo look. He wore tight black jeans, a white poufy shirt that looked like it was from Pirates of the Caribbean and was fighting what looked like the Emily chick. He was played by James Morgan. The third person was a man with trimmed brown hair and glasses from his outfit he looked like a teacher played by Jack Williams. The third was another teenage girl only sitting at a table wearing a polo shirt and blue jeans she was played by Sam Armstrong. The forth was a pale teenage boy wearing a t shirt and was sitting in a desk played by Bill Stone. The fifth was a middle age woman with blonde hair cut off at her shoulders Dawn guessed she was the mom figure she was played by Michelle Jones. The show started.

Dawn looked as the screen was showing the next show. That was basically Buffy's life. From what she heard that was just like her first day in Sunnydale. She glanced at Xander.

"That was…Buffy!" He called out to his long time friend and she came, luckily Dawn tvoed it. After Buffy, Willow and Giles watched it they all agreed it was their first day, down to the friend getting sired.

"Okay so Muffy is Buffy, of course and she's played by Emily McDonald." Dawn said having written down everyone on a pad of paper and was crossing them off as she went along. "Josh is Xander played by Bill Stone. Willow is Cammie played by Sam Armstrong. Giles is Pryce played by Jack Williams. Mom is we didn't know her name but she's played by Michelle Jones. So who's Damien played by James Morgan?" He was the only one Dawn couldn't figure out who he was.

"Angel. Give it a few episodes and he'll turn out to be a vampire." Buffy said sitting down on the couch this was going to be fun watching her life on tv with special effects.

"Okay music time." Kennedy said taking the remote and turning it to MTV.

It was a music video of a girl with wavy brown hair, she her tight jeans and black tank might as well have been painted on. She was in a crowd, clearly a party a few guys were trying to dance with her, then it would cut to her with a band behind her, she was playing a black and red electric guitar while singing. The boys in the band were very emo.

_**I'm not sorry at all**_

_**(not sorry at all not sorry)**_

_**No i won't be sorry at all**_

_**(not sorry at all not sorry no)**_

_**I'd do it over again**_

_**(don't look so blue)**_

_**My little decoy**_

_**(you should have seen right through)**_

_**My little decoy**_

_**(you've never been so used)**_

_**My little decoy**_

_**(as I'm using you)**_

_**My little decoy**_

There was a close up to the girl who had this amazing voice. It was Emily McDonald from the Muffy show.

"Wow she is going to be big." Willow said watching the girl dance.

"Surprised she isn't on a Disney show." Faith commented.

"With those dance moves, she's too sexy for Disney, she'd get kicked out of the playboy mansion." Kennedy tilted her head as Emily was up agents a wall a very shirtless and hot guy was dancing with her now.

"Where was she for the Pussycat Doll's search for the new doll?" Buffy asked surprised this was on MTV the show made for teens and young adults but watching by younger kids.

"Learning how to grind a poll?" Dawn threw out there.

"Okay song's over…and she is wearing even less clothes then before." Buffy shook her head at this.

"**Next we have a song also from the new Vampire show. Here's James Morgan with One Time." **The new video was going to start. It started off with James wearing a red sox hat sitting on a couch with a random guy playing X Box, his phone went off and music started. His hat was off now and he was singing into the camera his dirty blonde hair was down and his eyes were clearly blue.

_**One love**_

_**My one heart**_

_**My one life for sure**_

_**Lemme tell you one time**_

_**(girl I love, girl I love you)**_

_**I'ma tell you one time**_

_**(girl I love, girl I love you)**_

_**And I'ma be your one guy**_

_**You'll be my number one girl**_

_**Always makin time for you**_

_**I'ma tell you one time**_

_**(girl I love, girl I love you)**_

_**I'ma tell you one time**_

_**(girl I love, girl I love you)**_

He was clearly going to be a teen heart throb. God help him and Emily if they ever dated, they would be getting hate mail from the same sexes.

"Wow so both the male star and the female star have singing careers?" Willow asked out loud.

"Yeah…" Dawn answered knowing how weird that was since it was the first time the show was ever showed was right before Emily's Video premiered.

"Is Muffy on the Disney channel?" Buffy asked knowing that was the most logical thing.

"No…"

"Oh fuck the world is going to end." Faith said sitting up to grab the remote she put on TMZ.

"**This just in the new found actress and co-star from the new vampire show **_**Muffy: Slayer of Vampires **_**have left L.A to move to Italy. A Source says that the actress wants to be closer to her family while the young actor James Morgan has moved to Italy to stay close with his guardian who is rumor to be dating Emily's.**" The guy who always had a cup in his hands spoke. Dawn looked like she was going to pass out. Faith on the other knew something was going on. She got up off the couch and made a call to Angel.

"Lindsay and Lilah they both alive?" Faith asked into the phone she really didn't trust them.

"Lindsay is and Lilah was killed by the Beast. Wesley beheaded her because he thought Angelus killed her and turned her." Angle answered while going through papers on his desk. "Why Faith?"

"Have you seen the new show that's out? Muffy: Vampire Slayer. The two main actors in it also got two hit singles that premiered right after the show premiered." Faith had grabbed the paper Dawn had written down the actors name on.

"Okay how is that odd? A lot of company's do that…" Angel was confused as to why Faith was concerned.

"The actors/singers are Emily McDonald and James Morgan." Faith was on Willow's laptop trying to see what IMBD had to say about them.

"Fine, I'm checking them in the database. Don't get your hopes up." Angle went through everything. "They are represented by Wolfram & Hart. Lindsay took guardianship of Emily a year ago, and James was adopted by Lilah's sister when he was one. His parents were killed in a crash." Angel couldn't believe that the law firm had to do with two poor kids who got a break.

"What about Emily is there anything before Lindsay took care of her? I checked IMDB and it says James had a bunch of un-credited work on tv shows."

"Emily was apparently in foster care, she ran off when she was 8, no records of her until Lindsay." Angel was surprised at that, no way a eight year old kid could survive alone on the streets.

"Bullshit. Something is up with those two." Faith couldn't believe any of this.

"Faith, fly down here, you can do go through everything, I'll call up Lindsay now so he can stop by before they leave for Italy, they won't leave for a another week or two luckily" Angel spoke going through files, he knew Lindsay was still working for Wolfram & Hart just not in the way he use to. Angel knew this, once you work for Wolfram & Hart you never leave.

"Fine, I'll book a flight now. See you then Angel, don't tell Connor I'm coming okay." Faith hung up the phone and booked a flight, she'll tell everyone later.

XxXx

There was a brunette girl with long wavy hair sitting in a black leather recliner. She was wearing a black t shirt with the words "Bite Me" written in what they want you to believe is blood, a black hoodie with the logo and name of the brand name over a few times, her pants were tight red skinnies and she had suspenders on that were black with red musical notes. She was also wearing black chuck Taylors. She had a laptop on her lap. It was a flat, three bedrooms from the look of it. A man in his late twenties with shaggy brown hair, a bit lighters then the girl's, though his hair was a bit long he had it tied back in a rat tail. His outfit was a deep red button down shirt with a black leather jacket over it with dark jeans and a black leather belt topped off with a big ass shiny belt buckle.

"Where's James?" The man asked looking around the flat, in his hand was a guitar case.

"I dunno, asleep? Kitchen? Maria's place?" The girl spoke not taking her eyes off the screen. She was looking at a site about Slayer's. It was funny, it was made by some guy by the username of Darth Andrew. It talked mostly about Buffy Summers and there was a video about the truth behind Sunnydale.

"Did he come in last night?" The man asked moving closer to the girl.

"I dunno, I was out." She clicked on the video, this video was talking about some Faith chick who killed Spoc.

"Linds, do you know anything about this Buffy chick? This guy set up this website for here, there's videos and everything, I think she might be a real Slayer…" After she asked Lindsey rushed over to her and looked at the screen.

"Emily, when did I say you could research slayers?" He closed the laptop and took it out of her lap. "You have a test coming up go study." He pointed to her room and she rolled her eyes but went in anyways a loud guitar could be heard. He laid the computer down and ran a hand through his hair, he had to take care of a teenage girl didn't he. He heard his phone ring it was a Tim McGraw ringtone.

"Lindsey here." He spoke into his phone looking around to see if there was any chance Emily could hear the conversation.

"**You have to come in here for a meeting before you go to Italy." **Angel's voice came through the phone. Lindsey shook his head he knew why.

"We'll be by on Thursday, James needed too or only Em?" Lindsey didn't think Angel would care about them, just two teenagers.

"**Yeah him too, they'll sing for Lorne.**" Angel wanted to see what their intensions were.

"Fine, get the staff to call in their kids if you want have a free concert in the lobby. It's not like they haven't been in there before." Lindsey knew Angel wasn't aware of that.

"**Just be here.**" Angel snapped before hanging up the phone. Lindsey decided now would be a good time to talk to Emily about this news. He glanced at the computer and knew he'd have to tell her, it wasn't that hard to keep from her, not here anyways, he drugged her drinks and watched as she would fall asleep then he would inject with that Slayer-Be-Gone shit Watchers used. She knew she was one, but things were different now, she needed to need him around. He walked into her room and saw her writing down notes and cords in a tab book as she played.

"We gotta talk." Lindsey sat on her desk, her room was quiet plain, the walls were red, no posters or pictures, and a bed with plain white sheets a nightstand, dresser the regulars in a guest room. Emily looked up from her spot on the bed and turned off her amp, laying the guitar down.

"What about?" She asked looking up through the front strands of her hair.

"We have to stop by Wolfram & Hart before we go, you and James have to sing in front of Lorne, Angel said." He sighed and sat in her desk chair turning it around so his arms leaned on the back.

"Since when did Angel care? We've always worked with Lorne." Emily asked getting up and putting her guitar in its case and putting her amp away also.

"I have no idea but he wants us to stop by, I was thinking we have like a free concert, maybe you and James sing a song together." He glanced at her digital clock on her nightstand and saw it was around eleven thirty, he didn't relies how late it was.

"Sure sounds fun, the producers and everyone is fine with moving the show to Italy?" Emily went to her dresser and grabbed a pair of pj pants, that were red and black plaid and a tank top.

"Of course Wolfram & Hart are very big in their firm they were more than happy to agree." Lindsey stood up and stood in the doorway. "Good night Em, you got a big day tomorrow with the test." He smiled before closing the door and heading to his own room. Emily called out Good night after him and took out her phone and sent a text message to James telling him the news she found out about Buffy.

XxXx

Xander was sitting on the couch. He was looking down at a tv diner. After the twins were taken, him and Faith moved in with Buffy and Dawn it wasn't for any reason other than they thought they might do something stupid, they were rarely alone. He just kept watching that Muffy show, he thought Emily reminded him of someone asides from Buffy. He sighed as he took a bite of the food, Willow had a job at a school here, Dawn went to school, Buffy had a job as head slayer, Faith was at least training some of the new slayers he was useless. He can't do anything not even look after his own kids.


	9. Twins are back in town

The timeline is season 5 of Angel only different. It's AU I guess. No the episodes of Muffy do not coincide with Buffy, that would mean Emily and James make out a lot...ew...you'll see why.

Faith was sitting on Angel's desk in his office. Lorne was sitting in a chair by the desk, Angel behind it.

"James is going first, he always does." Lorne spoke turning to look at Angel.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Faith asked looking out the office window, she always found them useless and pointless.

"When they first came here it was because she needed a great deal of treatment. She was tortured by someone, I think her father, that's what she called him anyways. He sang for me, I wanted to see if he knew what happened to her, she was out like a light, looked like the dead though. Shame a pretty young thing like her." Lorne shook his head. "Last time I saw her she wasn't fully healed, James was doing everything for her, those two can't get closer if she's in trouble he's not far behind." There was a knock on the door and Angel told them to come in, it opened and James walked in, dressed in a tight black t shirt, equally black and tight jeans. He was wearing a black and red ball cap that had some weird design on it. He also carried a acoustic guitar it was a plain one.

"Hey Lorne, you must be Angel." He looked at Faith with a smirk. She just laughed and looked towards Angel.

"_He's _Angel." Faith spoke.

"James, that's Faith, she's just for Angel. Not in that way." He added quickly. "What song are you going to play?" Lorne was smart, he was going straight to business.

"I was thinking of this new one I've been working on. It's called "It Ends"." James sat on the big red thing that was going to play chair.

"Oh sounds lovely Princey." Lorne spoke quickly. While James checked his tuning.

"So clear silver moon, wind moves through my room, memories of Saturday (memories of Saturday), slight, turn of her head, eyes down when she said, she's goin away, goin away, I need to know this, am I the fool, am I a victim, I'd rather know, you'd rather kiss him, good night, tonight, I'm blinded, I try, I tried, is this the way, is this the way, it ends" He sang and once he was finished Lorne had written stuff down passed it to Faith who looked at it and passed it to Angel.

"That was great Jamie, really great. Go get Ems and tell her to come in okay?" Lorne asked and was only met with a nod. James left the room with his guitar.

"He's going to kill something big and important?" Faith asked looking at Lorne.

"Looks like, dunno if he's good or evil." Lorne looked at Angel. "Lindsey is taking care of Emily, he brought those two of out of some demsion. He saved her life, James beat the shit out of Lindsey quite a few times already. That is no easy task." Angel gave a scoff of sorts.

"If he hates Lindsey then he's good. Let's see what's on the go with "Ems."" Angel leaned back in his chair, Faith crossed her arms over her tank top, her jacket lying next to her.

Emily knocked and came in carrying the black and red guitar she had in the video. She was wearing purple skinnies, a black shirt that read "I like French toast, French fires and French kissing" She had a men's hoodie that was too big for her and came below her waist. She wore converse. She froze once she saw Faith.

"What is she doing here?" Emily looked at Lorne in the room he was the only closest thing she had to trust in the room.

"Ems baby, honey cakes. This is Faith she won't hurt you." Lorne got up and walked over to Emily wrapping an arm around her.

"I want her out." Emily didn't take her eyes off of Faith's arm. "Μπορείτε πόρνη γαμημένο! Ποτέ δεν θα επιστρέψει στην κόλαση!" (You fucking whore! I will never return to that hell) Faith hopped down from the desk and walked up to Emily she pulled down the hoddie and saw a part of her arm was bandaged, she quickly ripped that off and saw a red raw mark identical to her tattoo the only difference was that Emily's was all skin.

"Who did this to you?" Faith asked knowing the answer.

"Kakitos, the father. He grabbed me when I was alone in the forest, his whores, there was too many, they were all human, I couldn't kill them..." Emily looked down at the ground, her plan worked Faith dropped her guard, Emily punched her across the jaw. It hurt Emily more then she punching someone did before. She wasn't a slayer here... Faith punched her back, harder than before Emily went flying. Lorne raced to her and Angel stood in front of Faith keeping her away from the girl the now bleeding girl. James rushed through the door and threw Angel into the wall, punched Faith in the face drawing blood and kicked her in the stomach, she slammed into Angel's desk.

"I should've recognized your mark. Lindsey said he was gone on this plane." James was waiting for Faith to attack.

"Kakitos is dead here, I killed him. I'm not a whore and you're in Wolfram & Hart. You are in hell." Faith shot at Emily. Lindsey burst into the room. He looked at Emily then at James.

"James, how about me and you go work on your moves while Emily sings for Lorne and Angel. Faith I think you should leave now, before James throws you through the window and Angels goes Poof but hey it's a win win for me." He smirked and looked over at James, Emily was standing next to him.

"Faith go hang with Spike. I'll call you with everything." Angel glared at Lindsey. Angel's office phone went off he answered it.

"What!" He answered in the phone clearly pissed off.

"_Wow Angel nice to know when I call you get pissed. I heard you have Emily McDonald in there and James Morgan, I'm just outside let me meet them, Emily is so hot._" Connor's voice came through the phone.

"Yeah they're here." Angel hung up. Faith rolled her eyes and left, she was glaring at Lindsey as she left. She knew something was up with those two kids.

Lindsey left with James following. Emily grabbed her guitar which had a newly found dent. She looked at Lorne. "Don't let her leave without paying for its repair." Lorne nodded at the girl and she began to play her guitar and looked at Lorne as she sang.

"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me, Well, I guess I'll make my own way, It's a circle, a mean cycle, I can't excite you anymore, Where's your gavel? Your jury?, What's my offense this time?, You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me, Well, sentence me to another life" Emily sang and Lorne passed a note to Angel.

"Emmy, baby, lovely, go join Lindsey and James in the workout place, I'll get back to you with the news about the show. Leave the guitar it'll be fix." Lorne smiled as Emily left the room. He turned to Angel.

"That girl isn't evil, she's lost, confused, going to have a girlfriend, face the First, get dragged to hell with it. She's going to big." Lorne leaned back in the chair.

"So she isn't evil, he isn't evil. Lindsey is. Emily needs years of therapy; James picks a fight with anyone who Emily doesn't like. Why didn't we leave them alone? She might be dead but she wouldn't suffer like she is now." Angel shook his head slightly.

"Angelcakes, they are different from Connor, their parents couldn't take care of them, not that they wanted too. If they knew the life they would've had, Emily would beg for the life she has. They're going to be big already pretty big." Lorne got up and stretched. "I got calls to make. Moving a whole show to Italy."

"Why does Emily want to move to Italy?" Angel asked leaning on his desk.

"She's found of Twilight and wants to go there." Lorne was out the door with a small hand motion.

OoOo

James was punching Lindsey with everything he had. His pale blue eyes were narrowed as he threw punch after punch at the older man. They were both in just jeans, barefoot sparring. Lindsey was fighting fairly easily, his tattoos stood out harshly agents his light skin. James had a well toned six pack. He was very muscular not that it added to his strength, he just liked the look of them.

"You're going to have to fight for Emily, she's getting weaker by the day here, I'm working on it James, but I need time." Lindsey ducked a punch and got a kick in James' stomach.

"Time, that's what you always say. You need more time. She almost ran out." James' eyes flashed red before he slammed Lindsey into the wall, he then continued to punch him until there was a giant Lindsey shaped hole in the concrete wall.

"Yes James, we almost lost her, and if you kill me she'll be gone for good, no spells can save her then, no healing, just you by your fucking self." Lindsey spat some blood on the floor. He stopped and turned around.

"I'm going to go check on her, go work on your Billy Ray hair." James ran a hand through his hair. He hated dying it, not that wasn't true he just hated having this preppy boy look in the media he was an emo boy like Emily...minus the boy part. Lindsey laughed at the boy and checked his hair on the mirror wall.

"It's Robbie Ray to you!"

OoOo

Buffy was sitting on the couch with Dawn, Xander and Willow.

"So where did Faith go?" She asked as they all watched the latest episode of Muffy: Vampire Slayer.

"L.A. to meet up with Angel about a hunch she has about those two." Willow pointed to the screen where Emily and James were on it together.

_**Emily was dressed in the usual ripped jeans, black leather jacket and tank top, she was standing in a crypt.**_

"_**There is something really big going down Muffy." Damien spoke his clothes were a black tight t shirt, dark pants most likely jeans and black converse. **_

"_**I know, I can feel it. The big thought I have is how do **_you _**know." Muffy slipped the stake back into her jacket sleeve. **_

"_**I just do." He shrugged. **_

"_**Who are you anyways?" Muffy was getting annoyed by this boy. **_

"_**They call me Damien, I know my parents did love the Omen, I was born on June 6**__**th**__** at 6 am." He stayed out of the sunlight. But then again he did give her a sliver cross.**_

"_**Lucky you, let me guess your family church didn't like you much huh?" Muffy smirked back kicking open the locked door in front of her. **_

"_**Well I can't tell you all my secrets now can I? By the way there's a vampire behind you." He smirked, she quickly staked him and turned back to empty air. "How does he keep doing that!" She kicked a tombstone in anger. **_

"That is so you and Angel." Willow said to Buffy, she personally couldn't wait until they got to collage in the show; she wanted to see her actress get a girlfriend.

"Shut up!" Buffy blushed.

"So she thinks that what? It's unheard of for two tv stars to have a music career?" Dawn asked swooning over Muffy, not Muffy more so the actress.

"I guess, I dunno, she didn't background checks and Emily was a street kid and James was adopted she just finds it far fetch. She's like going to be in the room while they get read." Willow knew what Lorne could do and she found it hard to explain to people.

"Lorne?" Dawn asked, she was so jealous she wanted to see Emily sing in person, in a small room all alone, clothes shedding with each note.

"Dawn!" Willow called out at the younger girl in concern.

"Yeah sorry drifted off a bit I guess..."

"It's okay, Faith is going to be there when Lorne hears James and Emily sing, I think she also gets the result the moment they finish."

"Lucky." Buffy shot Dawn a glance.

"Aren't there enough teen stars to ruin their lives without adding to it?" Xander asked, he was still in his funk not that anyone noticed this was kinda the new Xander they had to get use too.

OoOo

Emily was sitting in her plane seat, her head resting on James' shoulder.

"I don't trust that Faith chick she has his mark on her." Emily mumbled, the tranquilizer she took was kicking in, she was afraid of flying.

"Same, I think she's a vampire, how else could she hit like that?" James wrapped an arm around the girl.

They were in a private jet and alone except for Lindsey and some woman.

Once they got so high tattoos were shown on Emily's skin, almost all over it, she only had three on her face. James had his whole head covered as well as arms and chest. They were spells to keep their identities hidden, people hate others from different dimensions. Demon kids what could you do.

"School in Italy should be fun, it is a public school after all." James mused.

"Fun...there better be hot girls." Emily muttered

"I concur." James smirked. Lindsey shook his head.

"You have bigger things to worry about then hot girls Em!" He called back to her.

"There is nothing more important than hot girls!"

OoOo

Dawn was sitting in class when the door opened and in walked Emily McDonald.

"Class we have a new student, why don't you go take a seat." The teacher smiled at her, no one in this class needed to know who she was.

She sat down next to Dawn and took out her phone to text James.

"Hi." She said to Dawn flashing her a charming grin. '_Fuck she is hot!_' Emily thought.

"...You're talking to me..." Dawn couldn't believe she said that.

"Well you seem a lot more interesting then the wall, and it looks much better to talk to you then it."

"I'm Dawn Summers."

"It's my pleasure then Dawn, do you know what is going on? I kind of suck at internet, computers, microwaves, anything with a plug really." She flirted leaning in closer to her.

"Are you dating James?" She blurted out.

"Ew no, he's like my brother." She screwed up her face.

"Sorry, it just seems like it, I mean TMZ is always seeing you guys together..." She couldn't believe what she just said, Dawn was mentally slapping herself.

"TMZ are annoying little lairs. We're close, you kind of need to be, if you're going to be in a show together." Emily whispered as she looked at the board, she was surprised how easy it was to find an English school in Rome.

"I love Muffy, How did they come up with the show?" Dawn was going to find out as much about her as she could.

"You should know Summers." Emily simply responded.

"I don't..." Did Emily know it was her sister's life?

The bell rang and Emily stood up. "I'll see you around Summers." She smirked as she left before everyone else in the classroom could swarm her.

...

Faith walked back into Willow and Buffy's house.

"Willow do another locator spell." She was doing this a lot, getting Willow to check over and over for Emily and Tyler, it always came back the same though.

"Fine." Willow's voice called out and she entered the room with a world map, her magic items were taken care of.

They spread the map out, chanted the words and blew the dust over it. Two spots lit up and Faith jumped.

"They're in Italy, in this town..." She breathed her eyes staring at the dots. She knew the part of town they were in, right across the street from each other it seemed.

Before Willow could stop her Faith was out the door running to her kids.

A twenty minuet run at slayer top speed later and Faith was banging on a apartment building door, there was a sky walk to the other side, that side only had a Fire exit.

She checked the lists of names and saw none she knew, none for Lindsey or the other kid.

Just as she was about to give up Emily and James walked up to the door.

"Great you're stalking us." He muttered. The reason they were living in this apartment building was for the security.

"Hardly I'm looking for two babies." She scoffed not wanting to waste her time on them.

"The poor parents." Emily rolled her eyes punching in a code for the door keeping her body over it to block Faith's view.

Faith stood back as James and Emily entered, wanting to get in, but not wanting the police asking why she was following two teens around.

After an hour she called Willow and found out that the Twins were on the move for a while but were back in.


	10. HOLY DARWIN BATMAN

Dawn looked at Emily in the bed next to her and sighed.

"I don't know if you're the enemy or not..." Dawn breathed out to Emily. She fought demons and vampires so she couldn't be too bad but she worked with Wolfram and Hart, so she couldn't be too good.

"I know. We have the same goal really but we have different means to attain it." She kissed her gently before getting up, taking one of the sheets with her to cover her up.

"How did we come to this?" Dawn asked, she really was amazed that she had an international star in her bed.

"No idea..." She smirked getting into her jeans and tank.

"Emily! I know you are there! Please please let me film you so I can send it to TMZ!" Andrew's annoying voice came through.

"Shouldn't you be trying to suck a certain red eyed boy's dick?" She yelled right back as Dawn tried to pull her back into bed.

"Don't be mean." Dawn pouted kissing Emily.

"He started it..." Emily pouted right back, and her pout got her a Teen Choice award.

"Be the bigger person and end it, and that doesn't mean beating him up." Dawn knew Emily really wanted too, James just gave him a boner and made fun of him for it.

"Are you saying I'm fatter than him?" Emily had watery eyes.

"No of course not, have you seen your Ice video? I couldn't see a once of fat on you and you had your body covered in just paint." Dawn loved having a famous girlfriend, she also loved saying she stole her from Taylor Swift.

"That was so much fun to film but hell of a time getting the paint off or keeping my nipples down." Emily laughed before kissing Dawn once more and taking off through the window to avoid the rest of the house.

...

James, Willow, Faith, Connor, Angel, Lorne, Xander, Buffy and random potentials were waiting at a children's park.

"Emily does know that the First won't wait around for her before he tried to kill us all right?" Connor asked, he was decked out in fighting gear like everyone else and was itchy to fight with Emily, ever since she broke his leg he wanted a rematch.

"Yeah but she's banging Dawn so I'd say she's too busy to care." James said with an uninterested tone.

"I didn't need to hear that." Buffy said shaking her head trying to get the image out.

"Same." Faith looked very disturbed, well more so.

"Oh yeah." Willow and Xander both agreed.

Not long after Emily drove up on her motorcycle. "Did I miss it?" She shook her hair and made sure there was no bugs in her teeth.

"Nope." Buffy tossed her the scythe. "How do we know when it's time?"

"Holy fuck!" Connor yelled as bringers came out of the ground with Demons and a dragon.

Emily went to run into the fight when James grabbed her. "Only one of us has to go to hell, you went through enough, let me do this." His eyes were red.

"James you can't protect me for the rest of my life, I need a vacation anyways I won't be gone long." She grinned and hugged him closely. "Don't die."

"'Course not someone has to save your ass." He said hugging her back then shoving her to the ground and stabbing a large Shrek-like thing in the chest and bringing his blade up until it went through it's head.

Emily laughed before staking a Uber vampire. "I missed this so much." She finally was a Slayer again.

Emily stopped thinking and zoned out, her body was moving and fighting and she was a bloody mess, other's blood hers had yet to be spilled, others were hurt some other slayers were dead. Connor kept trying to keep up with her but he couldn't. Finally she found the First. He was leaning back, in his black demon body watching the battle. She called out to Willow to get her to work the spell. After she got the nod that the spell was in place Emily charged the monster, the scythe pulled back ready to take off a head. She was two inches from swinging when she felt something cold and metallic on her wrist. It was a handcuff. The First was now Buffy.

"I killed your Mom like this once." 'Buffy' said grinning. Emily switched hands cutting off one of the legs. She was muttering latins refusing to play along in the game. When she was done, and the First was just cursing at her she smirked. Shoving the beast into the blazing portal, of course because of the handcuffs she went too.

"No!" James screamed running toward her.

After it was all bodies on the ground Faith looked around, she was a mess and injured, she saw Xander standing, barely, James was perfectly fine but staring a empty spot looking like he shot his dog, Willow looked sad, Buffy was making out with Angel, Lorne was fine, Connor was fine, others were fine, but she couldn't see Emily. They all gathered near James since he refused to move.

"Where's Em?" Xander asked first.

"She won, shoved the first in the portal...she went with him..." His knees gave out but Connor grabbed him.

"Well she got the scythe so that's good." Willow tried to lighten the situation.

"Or just fucked us over." James added.

... Eight Months earlier...

Emily went to her second day at school, she had Willow's class again and sat down next to Dawn. "Hey listen I got a bit of a problem see I have no idea where my next class is. Think you can help me?" Emily batted her eyelashes at Dawn and looked so helpless. Dawn melted.

"Yeah, sure of course." Dawn was so nervous. She didn't even hear Willow trying to get her attention.

"I think teach wants you." Emily whispered, knowing full well what she was doing to Dawn. Dawn looked at Willow who gave her a what are you doing look, she didn't care that Emily was in her class, Kennedy would flip out, but Willow wasn't going to mention that.

"If you won't pay attention leave." Willow didn't take any shit as a teacher Dawn knew this, but she figured she could cut some slack like with Emily, she was really busy.

"Me or her?" Emily asked trying to be as charming as possible.

"You. Out. Now." Willow was about to go all medieval on her ass, she didn't like the whole attitude Emily had or the one she caused in the rest of her class.

"Sure, I get it." She stood up giving Dawn a sultry look before leaving. She pulled an Ashley Davies and pushed herself against the window outside while making the 'I love you' sign with her hand and pointed to Dawn as she collapsed to the ground.

...

James was sitting in the music room waiting for Emily, he had to perform for class and Emily was going to play the second guitar since they both knew the other's song inside out.

"So James how do you do it?" The teacher asked sitting in his big comfy chair at James who was standing with his guitar.

"How do I write the songs or everything from acting to going to school?" James casually brushed some hair out of his face, a movie he claims Bieber stole from him.

"Everything, let's go with everything." The middle aged man leaned back, the rest of the class was in awe struck.

"Well I owe a lot of stuff to Emily and my family for helping me deal, otherwise I'd be insane." Right on cue Emily burst in the door her electric all ready to go.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm ready." She grinned and did a mock salute to the class before standing slightly behind James, after all it was his time to shine.

"Before this world starts up again. It's me and night. We wait for the sun. The kids and drunks head back inside. Well there's lots of smart ideas. In books I've never read. When the girls come talk to me. I wish to hell I had. Get up, Get up. Turn my ignition. Get up, Get up. Fire up the system. Play my little part in something big. I'll accept with poise with grace. When they draw my name from the lottery. And they'll say all the salt in the world couldn't melt that ice. I'm the one who gets away. I'm a New Jersey success story. And they'll say Lord give me the chance to shake that hand. They'll say fuck up. Back when I was younger. I was someone you'd have liked. Got an old guitar I had for years I'd let you buy. And I'll tell you something else. That you aint dying enough to know. There's still some livin' left when your prime comes and goes. Get up, Get up. Dance on the ceiling. Get up, Get up. Boy you must be dreaming. Rock on young savoir. Don't give up your hopes. I'll accept with poise with grace. When they draw my name from the lottery. And they'll say all the salt in the world couldn't melt that ice. I'm the one who gets away. I'm a New Jersey success story. And they'll say Lord give me the chance to shake that hand. I have one last wish. And it's from the heart. Just let me down. Just let me down easy. I'll accept with poise with grace. When they draw my name from the lottery. And They'll say all the salt in the world couldn't melt that ice. I'm the one who gets away. I'm a New Jersey success story. And they'll say Lord give me the chance to shake "his" hand. They'll say." He finished with a big finisher move while Emily just stopped.

"Thanks." He grinned giving a mock bow with Emily.

"Good luck whoever has to follow him." Emily joked before leaving to go back to her regular class, which was math, her mortal enemy.

...

Dawn rushed come to straighten up her room. Tonight Emily was coming by after filming to work on a project. James apparently was the only one of the two to drive so he was dropping her off. First thing was first and Dawn made her room spotless, so clean that it looked like a picture in a catalogue.

"Dawn what are you doing?" Buffy asked from the doorway watching her sister freak out.

"Trying to make everything perfect for Emily McDonald. She's coming by later to work on a project." She tried to seem cool.

"Get Willow to keep Kennedy away, last thing we need is for Ken to leave her and make her want to destroy the world again." Buffy was still irked that Xander saved the world with words while she had to die twice for it. Could she talk people out of it? No she had to hit them and hitting people hurts.

"Yeah I don't think Willow loves her as much as Tara, I mean there is no comparison Tara is far better, she's like Jean Grey while Kennedy is Shadowcat, they can fight all they want but end of the day Jean is going to kick Kitty's pierced tongue to the curb." Dawn still wasn't over that.

"Yeah, those two made tea dirty. Even Giles can't bring it back the innocence that contained that word is gone." Buffy leaned against the doorframe.

"Wanna help me get the rest of the house?" Dawn needed to make it look like they didn't live there.

"Sure, not like I have a social life anymore?" She laughed following Dawn out of the room.

Three hours later Dawn threw open the door to see Emily standing there in her Muffy clothes carrying a laptop bag. She had what looked like the starting of a black eye and some cuts but Dawn was sure she just forgot the clean off the makeup.

"I'm sorry I took so long, James kept making me laugh I was suppose to be fighting." She gave Dawn a huge hug before hearing what sounded like the starting of a stampede.

"Oh my God she's here!" A few dozen voices screamed and Emily took on the Deer in the headlights look as all the baby slayers as the Scoobies called them rushed to the porch.

"Whoa! If I sing one song do you all promise to leave me the hell alone from now on?" Emily asked before Dawn could even open her mouth.

"No! But we will for tonight." Some poor brave girl decided to speak for everyone.

"Fine. This is a new one, I don't have my guitar.." She had a guitar thrown at her which Dawn caught. "Okay sorry, so yeah new song." She made sure it was in tune and not bothering to move from the porch or even from behind Dawn, someone needed to protect her from the mob. She started to sing. "Close your eyes little girl. You're a princess now. You own this world. Twirling in your twirly dress. You're the loveliest far above the rest. You build your castles in the skies. Stars reflecting off your eyes. And angels sing on silver clouds. And no one cries, screams, or shouts'. Oh set apart this dream. Oh set apart this dream for me. Set apart this dream for me. Close your eyes pretty girl cause its easier when you brace yourself. Set your thoughts on a world far off. Where we only cry from joy. Oh set apart this dream. Oh set apart this dream for me. Set apart this dream for me. Oh lovely and beautiful. Precious and priceless. You're so much more than you know. Heart of the purest gold. Pure clean and white as snow. Clothed in such splendor. Oh what a beauty for me. Oh set apart this dream. Oh set apart this dream for me. Set apart this dream for me." Upon finishing she heard a very high pitched squeal.

"Oh my God her voice is so beautiful, I love you Muffy!" Everyone turned to see Andrew standing at the bottom of the stairs crying. "Such a beautiful song."

"Thanks, weird guy, now you promised to leave us alone, so you know go away. Oh and watch my show!" Dawn wasted no time is dragging Emily up to her room and slamming the door shut while blocking it.

"I am so sorry they did that to you. Even if it was such a beautiful song, I thought you sang mostly upbeat stuff." She didn't not like the slow sensual tone to it but well she thought she knew Emily.

"The record company only wants them as singles." Emily shrugged. "So what project is it?"

"It's on genetics remember? We're suppose to use our blood and compare it to random people." Dawn took Willow's, Faith's, Xander's and Buffy's blood.

"Right, we had to get that computer program for it." She rolled her eyes taking the needle from Dawn and placing some of her blood on the glass while Dawn did the same. They both put the chip into their own computers and then the blood samples of the others.

"I think I did it wrong." Emily pouted looking at the scene. "It says we're related." Dawn looked at the screen before giving a sigh of relief, she wasn't going to hell for incest.

"You got two people mixed up. Or a few..." She shook her head and glanced back from the screen to Emily. "Oh my god...Willow!" Dawn screamed she needed the witch to do the locater spell again.

A/N Okay I know I'm a bitch, for keeping you all waiting, well tough, if I don't get my crack (reviews) then I don't think a story is liked or read so I don't write for it. The songs are Big Casino by Jimmy Eat World and Set apart this dream by Flyleaf.


End file.
